onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New Mod Proposition 1
So there is a lack of chat mods in the chat for hours. In my time zone, Eastern Standard Time (EST), there is a gap starting at around 12PM and ends in the early night, when Calu, Kuro, or SHB come on. Sure, an admin or mod will pop up in the chat once in a while during the gap, but for a short time. Therefore, I would like to have new mods to cover the really long gap. Two is probably good enough to cover the gap. Anyone else agree with me? 01:26, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Discussion 1 Agreed. 01:27, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Sure, why not? 01:29, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Agreed as well. 01:44, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I guess it's needed. 01:47, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Clincher. 01:54, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay, people are agreeing so let's nominate people for mods. 02:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC) How to Nominate There is a few things about nominations for chat mods. Firstly and most importantly, the potential user must be an active chatter. The user should also be a trustworthy person. To nominate, please follow this example: KuroAshi98 I nominate User:KuroAshi98. Nominated by your signature here. Once a nomination has been posted, the nominee must either accept or decline the nomination by posting either Accepted by nominee's signature here. or Declined by nominee's signature here. Also, no user may nominate his or herself. Nominations ends in three days, on 12:00AM January 7, 2013. Let the nominations begin! ---- Nominations Jademing I nominate User:Jademing. Nominated by 02:56, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I accept the nomination. 03:09, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Uknownada I nominate User:Uknownada. Nominated by 04:29, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I accept. 04:31, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Coffee Shop Corporate Raider I nominateUser:Coffee Shop Corporate Raider. Nominated by I accept. -- 16:56, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Galaxy9000 I Nominate User:Galaxy9000. Nominated by 16:59, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I accept. 19:02, January 5, 2013 (UTC) JustSomeDude I Nominate User:JustSomeDude.... Nominated by User:X-RAPTOR 17:26, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, but I'm going to have to turn down the nomination. In 2-3 weeks, I'll be going back to school, so I'll be less active on the wikia. I will also have some classes during the time when we need mods, defeating the purpose of this election. Thanks for the nomination though. 20:22, January 5, 2013 (UTC) The Humaniod Typhoon I nominate . Nominated by SeaTerror (talk) 21:10, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I accept, now that school is coming back I'll be active more often. AuroraOfDeath I nominate User:AuroraOfDeath. Nominated by 21:22, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Alright, it's very true that l don't come on as l used too, but that's mostly because there are only a few people here, and most are away :/ But l do stalk this wiki from a distance from the FT Wiki. So I can cover up Panda a little bit, we have the same timezone after all. I am mostly on in the evening UTC (cause of homework) and l can be summoned by pings (or Skype by those who have it). Anyways, l'm going to accept it ( ._.). 21:48, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ST I nominate User:SeaTerror (if their is one guy often on the chat...) Nominated by Discussion We already have enough chat mods also why are you nominating Kuro who is already a chat mod? SeaTerror (talk) 04:03, January 5, 2013 (UTC) It's an example, Einstein. :P 04:14, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I usually cover the chat 2:30 P.M. (EST) to about 10 P.M or a little later, except Tuesdays and Thursdays. But sorry that I haven't lately due to being the end of the semester and also because I'm in the process of moving. So it's kinda like a break for now. I'll admit that sometimes I don't even enter the chat because it seems dead like usually it only has two users who are on, such as Galaxy and ST, and they are mostly away. Around that that period it's mostly dead, sometimes someone pops up but leaves soon afterwards. Hmm... I thought Jade was going to be on much anymore... I mean I haven't seen her for a while, but welcome back. 05:03, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Nah Calu. I'm not "away". I just don't talk to myself in the dead chat. :P 05:10, January 5, 2013 (UTC) You could though XD 05:15, January 5, 2013 (UTC) When does the nomination period end? 1 week? 05:26, January 5, 2013 (UTC) 3 days. 05:30, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Another mod.. I guess I'm fine with that, but doesn't Jade usually joins around the same time as Calu and Nada when Kuro is on? When is the gap exactly? Nobody addressed what I said about having enough chat mods already. SeaTerror (talk) 08:04, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :We don't have enough active chat mods, ST. Panda is gone again, and IH is now busy with college, and anyway he's on FT chat more often than here. Since they were supposed to cover the gap I talked about, there is now a big gap lacking mods. Though it's up to opinion, I guess. 16:15, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, that's alright, Calu. We understand that you got your own life and is busy with it. But even if you're active, you still can't cover the gap during school, which is what I'm aiming for. I want a mod to be able to cover that time, and you can't do that even if you're fully active because of school. 16:15, January 5, 2013 (UTC) That gap is already filled by Panda, it's not as if she isn't coming back whitout saying anything >_> Panda is currently inactive now and it would be better, if we had another mod that shared the same timezone as her. For instance when one is unable to watch the chat, the other could take over and we wouldn't have to worry about the lack of mod's. 17:52, January 5, 2013 (UTC)